


Past The Point Of Rescue

by Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them, it's just physical.</p>
<p>(<i>Really.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past The Point Of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be having one of those Sad Days™, although in my world that usually stretches out to more of a Sad _Week_. So, I tried to cheer myself up by writing something fluffy. But it's kylux, so you can imagine how well that turned out. Ah, well. Basically this was inspired by my running across [this extremely NSFW collection of reference gifs for wall sex](http://smut-101.tumblr.com/post/123210441992/smut-gif-hunt-up-against-a-wall-mm), and the first couple just really made me wish I could draw Hux and Ren up against a viewport with the stars arrayed behind. But alas, I can't draw, so I had to attempt to make a picture with words instead. Dammit.
> 
> So, this isn't much of a story. I just wanted...something, I guess. Oops. I'm going back into my hobbit hole now, doing the walk of fanfic shame.
> 
> ETA: The ever-wonderful [@ottenebrae did a lovely little piece of fanart](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/post/145286935118/hux-still-shoved-at-him-anyway-i-said-i-need-to) inspired by this fic, and then I went and commissioned [@noxogoth to do this terrifically NSFW piece](https://noxogoth.tumblr.com/post/153299173840/commission-for-claricechiarasorcha-of-a-scene), too. Because all the arts is good arts. And I needed to see that beefy. <3

He didn’t need a security code to enter. He keyed one in anyway; Hux always did hate it when Ren broke anything, but he had a particular dislike for Ren breaking _his_ things. Never mind he saw the entire _Finalizer_ as his personal property in the first place.

The outer chamber lay in low darkness, save for what little incidental light came in through the great trigonometric array of the general’s personal viewport. The bedroom itself was windowless, but Ren found it odd that Hux had not closed the blast shutters out here. A faint spark of light caught his eye, drew him closer as he slipped the helmet from his head. Setting it down, Ren took up in turn the tumbler left upon the sill, a finger of golden liquid swirling in the bottom. Bringing it to his nose, Ren breathed in the rich sharp scent of a fine whiskey. It had likely been the only celebration the man had indulged in before retiring.

The soft whisk of the interior door was scarcely any louder than his own near-silent steps. Ren knew Hux would have awakened all the same; the man slept just barely below the level of true consciousness. A low murmur, and the bedroom’s lights rose to fifteen percent illumination. It drew a sharp groan from the body upon the bed, face unseen and buried in the pillow, head a bright mess of golden-red in even so low a light.

“What are you _doing_ here, Ren?”

Motionless in the doorway, dark shadow upon the threshold, Ren spoke flat and careful. “I’ve been given a mission.”

“Congratulations.” And the words came sharp, despite the fact they were also muffled yet by Hux’s stubborn refusal to turn his head. “So why don’t you go accomplish it?”

The timing of Snoke’s intelligence was terribly coincidental, whether Hux believed in fate or not. And Ren knew for a fact that the other man did no such thing. “I don’t need to leave, just yet.”

“Pity.” And even his luxurious pillows, quite the indulgence for the usually ascetic general, could not mask his snort when Hux added, “I’m _sleeping_ , myself.”

It would startle some to discover that Hux slept nude. Ren knew why; he found it easier to slip into a uniform from the naked state, should he be awakened suddenly during his off-shifts. And Hux simply enjoyed the feeling of freshly-laundered bedlinen against his own clean skin. Despite the fact they all resided upon a starship with strict water rationing, he showered several times a day, and in very hot water. Ren couldn’t complain. The flush over his pale skin had a curious appeal, the faint freckles suddenly stark against the pink, the usual cool chill washed quite away.

Seated now upon the edge of his bed, Ren traced his hand down the exposed curve of Hux’s spine. The dip of it was magnetic to ungloved fingers, caught by the rise and fall of stacked vertebrae. Beneath the ghosting touch Hux shifted, face now only half-buried in the pillow.

“Stop that.”

He did, but for only a moment; then the fingertips returned, a low sweep up and down the soft whiteness of unmarred skin.

“ _Ren_.”

The shiver made him sigh, as he passed the heel of one hand just below the first swell of his buttocks. “You don’t have to do anything,” Ren whispered. “Just…let me.”

The answering sigh was a grudging thing, for all his back had already begun to arch lightly into Ren’s sweeping touch. “Well, don’t take your time about it, then. I have to be up for the alpha shift.”

Ren made no promises. Particularly those he had no intention of keeping. Instead he rose, stripping himself bare with a blunt efficiency that should have impressed even the academy-bred general. Again, the bed dipped beneath his greater weight as Ren reached forward, stripping the sheet back. Despite the easy warmth of the ambient temperature, Hux made a clear sound of displeasure. Leaning forward, Ren pressed his lips to the knob of bone at the lowest point of his neck.

Hux only squirmed beneath him, voice rising with clear irritation. “I _said_ , don’t draw this out.”

Ren breathed out against his skin, tasting soap, the faintest hint of salt. “Shut up, Hux.”

The disgusted sound Hux made in response hardly discouraged Ren, who already reached for one of the other pillows gathered about the head of the bed. With a deft hand he slid it beneath narrow hips, canting him upward, putting him on display. Before Hux could gather sense or dignity enough to complain, Ren’s hands moved together over the faint swell of his ass. It never ceased to summon a curl of arousal, low in his abdomen; in his uniform, the general’s backside seemed a small and insignificant thing. But in Ren’s hands, all was the soft curve of frank eroticism.

 He could not help but lean forward; this kiss he pressed to the small of his back, where two small dimples shifted beneath his skin as Hux shivered. The clean scent of him tilted so very close to clinical. And yet Ren revelled in it, found it nearly comforting in its familiarity, for all this was a relatively recent development between them.

Ducking his head, dark hair trailing like a thousand fingertips, Ren now dragged damp lips over the place where thigh met buttock. Another satisfying shiver rocked Hux’s lean frame entire, leaving him smirking against the gooseflesh of that too-pale skin.

“ _Ren_.”

In direct contradiction of his irritation, Hux’s thighs parted in easy invitation. Settling himself between them, lying on his own stomach, Ren closed his fingers light over the lean muscle and pushed them even wider. Hux had been his first. He had been the one to teach Ren this, though he had little patience enough for it himself.

But it had fascinated Ren from the beginning. Even now his heartbeat stuttered and quickened, blood turned to rising fire in his veins, as he leaned forward to gentle pursed lips upon that hot furl of skin. Though closed tight now, already Ren worked it to relaxation, to release. First one finger would join the slippery slide of lips and tongue, then two; soon enough, it would be his cock. Ren did not need to be told, did not need to sift about that perfectly-ordered mind to know that Hux rarely allowed others to take this pleasure of him.

_It’s because you have a huge cock_ , Hux had told him the first time, lips twisted in a scowl even as he shoved his hips down harder. _That’s all it is. Sometimes a person just wants a ride on a great big dick_.

He’d been trying to shock with vulgar words. But, with the general glassy-eyed and flushed above him, hands fisted about his shoulders and thighs tight about his waist, Ren had not needed to be a mindreader to know Hux lied. And there was little enough to read of him, now; this close to sleep, Hux’s mind had become little more than a lazy twist of colour and vague sensation. His hips betrayed any feigned disinterest, rutting in languorous rock against the bed beneath; his dick, Ren knew, was growing slow but sure. His own lips curved as he pressed his tongue forward, breaching him even as Hux drew a trembling breath. And there he lingered over the musky taste of him, unhindered even by the soap he so favoured.

The opening of a drawer by thought alone was an easy trick, the bottle of lubricant in his hand a moment later. Hux’s faint snort at such mundane use of his power could only be smug for so long; he made rather a different sound altogether, when two fingers slid in without warning. Ren’s tongue now trailed wetly across flushed skin even as he pressed his fingers to the last knuckle, working him open, brushing over his prostate with careless flicker. And his index finger, lingering outside the clenching heat of Hux’s body, tickled instead with gentle knowing ease at the seam of his balls.

Even as Hux rocked back, Ren withdrew; bracing his forearms either side of the angry roll of his bright head, Ren lowered himself down, his cock sliding in with an almost deceptive ease. The first real sound yanked itself free of Hux’s tight throat, loud and gasping in the silence of his bedroom. Hux often proved surprisingly loud in this. Already his breathing grew hard, labouring as he fought against what he body so clearly desired.

Ren gave himself over to the inevitability of it without reserve. He had learned the skill of the saber the same way; given instruction, Ren would always turn next to instinct. And beneath him, Hux moved as an ocean, strong and shifting, voice rising and falling in sound more than actual word; Ren answered only with silence, though his mind was alight with the pleasure of two, rather than one – even when they came so close that he could barely tell one from the other.

In the long moments after, as their breath and heartbeats returned to normal, Hux permitted him to lie close by his side. The lights, low and dreaming, remained on, though Hux’s eyes stayed closed. The strange delicate colour of his nearly translucent eyelashes caught Ren’s attention, held it nearly hostage. And he swallowed hard, startled now by the stillness of him. Perhaps Hux would look this way, as a corpse. When he was laid out in his casket, hands crossed over that narrow chest, attired in his finest dress uniform. Pale and still. _Too_ still.

“Hux.”

A frown line briefly bisected his brow, smoothed out as Hux barely shifted from where he strayed so close to pure slumber. “What?”

Ren should have let him go. One hand reached forward, fingertips soft over one bare hip. “You didn’t close the blast shutters.”

Shivering away from Ren’s fingers, one sleep-clumsy hand grasped for the sheet, failed somewhat miserably. “I didn’t want to.”

With a low tut, Ren considered taking pity on him, and then did not. “Safety first, General.”

“Says the man with weapon voted _Most Likely To Explode In The Hand Of The Wielder_ by the ‘troopers for four season cycles running.” And Hux actually cracked one eye open long enough to deliver that pronouncement, the pale blue-green colour proving much softened by satiation and sleep, before it slipped closed again. “If it matters so much to you, shut them on your way out.”

Ren simply slipped his fingers into the slick ass, again. “And if I don’t want to leave?”

Hux had no answer for that, save for the way his hips already rocked, as teasing to himself as to Ren. With a soft chuckle, Ren twisted his wrist, gave a quick thrust that had Hux gasping, eyes suddenly wide open and staring.

“You didn’t finish your drink.”

Blinking, rapid, Hux stared at him as if he had gone quite mad. “No.”

“You got lonely?” Ren scissored his fingers, grinned to see Hux’s lower lip caught beneath sharp white teeth. “Drinking to the completion of your greatest accomplishment, all by yourself?”

“ _No_.” And one hand reached forward, close bruise-fierce about one shoulder. “But I’m starting to feel like I need the rest of that drink now.”

When Ren withdrew his fingers, Hux could hardly have hoped to stem that involuntary sound of complaint. And in face of Ren’s smirking victory Hux only rolled his eyes, pushing himself up and away from the bed. Ren watched with lazy pleasure his narrow little ass, pale in the dim light as he stalked out of the bedroom. Rising himself, Ren trailed him at far more languid a pace, leaning against the opened doorway as Hux retrieved the tumbler. Silhouetted against the stars, hair darkly gleaming copper as he threw his head back, Ren allowed his eyes to linger at where Hux’s throat worked, long and lean and desperately inviting.

Hux then set it down with a definite click. But to Ren’s disconcertion, no challenge had risen in those cool sharp eyes. His face had turned instead to the perfect lines of his beloved ship, the broken orb of Starkiller base, and the galaxy spread beneath all.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and Ren’s lips pressed tight together.

“That stars? Or your ship?”

“Both.” And his faint laughter was a low and terrible thing. “And then, Starkiller, too. Of course.”

The hot flush of jealousy could be nothing but irrational. But as the project had drawn ever closer to completion, so much of Hux’s mind had been overtaken by the damned superweapon. Even when they had been in bed together, Ren could not guarantee he would be of any priority; Hux could be balls deep in Ren, and still going over schedules and management figures. His sleep-addled mind earlier had been so quiet. Ren almost regretted that it was wakening now, the sharp military edges not dulled a bit by the brief hit of alcohol.

Without any true thought of his own, Ren crossed the room. Even as Hux’s lips began to twist about a scowl, a complaint, Ren caught him by one shoulder and turned him. His own lips descended with fierce demand, biting and too bold by half. Hux already pulled back, hands braced upon his chest. Even without the Force, he would not have been strong enough to separate them. Hux still shoved at him anyway.

“I said I need to _sleep_ , Ren.”

Ignoring the transparent taunt, Ren pressed his large hands under Hux’s thighs, opening them around his own hips even as he pushed Hux up, bare back hitting hard against the transparisteel of the viewport. His cockhead brushed over the still-slick hole; with a keening groan, Hux reached behind them both. Ren’s fingers dug deep even as Hux shoved him in. The whine that escaped his throat seemed so impossible. It would never come from the prissy little mouth of the general upon his bridge. But he stood not upon his bridge now. Naked and slick and desperate, Hux’s hands scrabbled for purchase over a sweat-sheened back, muscles held taut even under his slight weight.

And Ren only encouraged his thighs wider; Hux bracketed his hips, aligning them to his own. The bony ankles hooked about the obtuse bend of knees, only encouraging Ren deeper as he began to move in low powerful thrust.

“Not sleeping now, are we?” Ren growled against the quickfire pulse of a bared throat. Hux only laughed, hitching and hoarse as Ren pushed deeper still.

“Shut _up_.”

His eyes had slipped closed, but Ren could see the way they moved, his lips pressed tight as he tried to hold back the pleasure that clearly pulsed beneath that translucent skin. And he closed his own mouth over his shoulder, teeth biting deep, gaze fierce upon Hux’s flushed features. And those eyes opened, glaring, cutting and cauterising as deep as his own saber blade.

“Look at me,” Ren said first, and his fingers dug deeper. “Only at _me_.”

And Hux’s smirk was a bladed, brilliant thing. “I can see it reflected in your eyes,” he whispered, something half-mad in the brightness of his own. And Ren pushed on the upward thrust, his own eyes dark and damned as he bit out his words against Hux’s grinning lips.

“What do you see?”

And he laughed, head tilted back, hips sliding down. “ _Everything_.”

Gritting his teeth, Ren shoved up again, taking dark and deserved delight in Hux’s gasped stuttering cry, pale hands clutching at tensed shoulders. “Poetry, General?”

“Ren.”

And he grinned, circling his hips, grinding Hux hard against the stars behind them both. “What?”

“ _Ren_.”

Hux was lost to him now; the briefest brush over his mind yielded only a breaking bleeding kaleidoscope of sensation and rising pleasure. Ren gave over to its welcome oblivion, Hux’s weight a nebulous thing as he thrust in short sharp burst. Long-fingered hands grasped at shoulder and throat, teeth grazing skin, inviting him so _deep_.

One hand, thrust out to take their weight, to hold them up, trailed along the window beneath its sheen of perspiration. Hux would hate it. He might even attempt to make him clean it. Ren only pushed him harder against the transparisteel, the gasp from his throat sweet vicious victory.

With his flushed leaking cock pressed so tight between them, Hux technically would not come untouched. But still he came first. Then, his legs rose, winding tight about Ren’s waist as Hux pulled him in deep, his own release hot and leaking between them. One hand pressed between his shoulderblades, the other pressed against the back of his neck, thumb digging into the soft flesh beneath his taut jaw. And there he kissed him, and it was all Ren knew: the taste, the scent, the sensation of him in his mind even as Hux moved upon his cock, the sinuous motion of his hips the long slow spiral to disaster and despair.

And then Ren was coming, knees weak, betraying him as he slowly descended to the floor, Hux wrapped tightly about him even now. As he rolled onto his back, shivering with release, Hux rose over him, slipping out. One quick hand moved over his cock, clenched tight enough that Ren cried out; and then, it worked him through the last of it. His eyes were shadows in the low light, the stars at his back haloing the crimson head, his smile low and thoughtful.

 As Ren lay upon his back, cock softening, breath coming hard and heavy, Hux rose to his bare feet. Ren pushed forward a moment later, a sudden burst of desperate energy – he could not stand to be without him. Stumbling, he followed Hux into the refresher. Swaying light upon his feet, he squinted into the darkness; Hux had not turned the lights on. Only the dim illumination of the bedroom gave him any anchor as Hux swiped at first himself, then Ren with a warm towel, before tossing it to the laundry chute. Without a word Hux returned then back to his bed, to the side not marred by their earlier activity.

Ren took his place there instead, uncaring of damp or stickiness, staring at Hux. Even with his eyes closed, the other man sighed beneath such intense regard. Ren knew they would have been rolling had he strength enough to even open them.

“So, what is this mission of yours?”

The words sent a cool chill over his skin even as Ren now gazed up at the ceiling hung above them both. “A map.”

“A map?”

The shape of it burned bitter upon his tongue, for all he had waited so long for this moment. “To Skywalker.”

For a long moment, Hux said nothing at all. And then, he had barely even a word to offer. “Ah.”

Hux would clearly have left it at that. They should have left it at that. Ren couldn’t bear it. “I leave at the beginning of alpha shift,” he said, too loud, too flat. The long body shifted at his side, tense even as Hux spoke with conversational ease.

“Well.” He could have been talking to any of his commissioned officers upon the bridge. “Good luck, then.”

“I don’t need luck.” It came bitter, hard. “I have the Force.”

A low snort was his only answer as Hux rolled over, curled in upon himself. He offered Ren nothing else. And Ren didn’t know how he could have expected anything better of him.

But then, Hux didn’t say a word when Ren dimmed the lights, and then pulled the sheets up over their bare bodies both.

Ren decided that could be taken as invitation enough for him to accept.


End file.
